


~Tony's Story~

by LeafyPanda1



Series: DHMIS AU [2]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: Buckle the fuckle in bitches.... this is going to be a journey.TW: For rape and abuse~~~~
Relationships: Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Fridge/Steak (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Gilbert the Globe/Laptop, Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Paige the Sketchbook/Spinach Can, Special One/Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Tony the Talking Clock/Key
Series: DHMIS AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213094
Kudos: 1





	~Tony's Story~

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle the fuckle in bitches.... this is going to be a journey.
> 
> TW: For rape and abuse
> 
> ~~~~

Okay so, late one night, an 18-year-old woman was walking alone coming back from her friends when she was picked up by a man who offered to take her home. This man then proceeded to rape her at his house, but when they found out that she was pregnant, the man immediately left without a trace.

9 months later, the woman had a son and gave him the name Anthony.

Tony lived a normal childhood for the next few years, his mom refused to tell him anything about his father though, and when he was 5 his mother went missing and was pronounced dead two days later, leaving Tony without a proper family.

He was taken to foster care and was adopted at the age of 7, but at this point, he was a very quiet and introverted kid, who preferred to read and keep to himself. His new family was very kind though, and he went to school and was taken care of. He didn't make that many friends though and was often seen alone, most likely reading to catch up from the years of school he had missed.

And then high school came along. Tony was top of his classes and wanted to be a teacher, so his adoptive parents and teacher supported him to get the schooling for that. They truly did believe that he was smart enough to achieve his dream. 

Senior year and Tony got his first boyfriend, whose name was Steve. Steve was a kind guy, and they had been dating for about a year and at this point they were both in college, Tony still hoping to become a teacher. It was around this time when Tony met and befriended Sketch, and it was also about this time when Steve began to change and show his true colors.

Steve became abusive, and would often yell and hit Tony. Tony lost his virginity to Steve against his will when they were both in their sophomore year. Despite all that Steve was doing to him though, Tony still loved him, he really couldn't find any place in his heart to hate him.

By their senior year of college, Tony was on the track to become a teacher. This was about the time when Steve broke up with him, and Tony was completely devastated. He began staying at Sketch's apartment and Sketch would often help him if he had a break-down. Still, no one knew about Steve's abusive ways.

Both Sketch and Tony got their bachelor's degree in education and went to schooling to become teachers together. Tony closed his heart down, becoming meaner and colder towards people, causing him to not have many friends/acquaintances at all, only Sketch.

Tony became fascinated with time and history, and also with the way the universe worked. He got his main teaching degree in history while Sketch got theirs in art education. They began interning for jobs when they were both hired by Roy to come and teach for him, and you know the rest from there.

All throughout Tony's experience at their house (after Roy was gone) he was quite cold towards others and took care of almost everyone, becoming like the "dad" of the house. Doi certainly saw him as his dad, and would call him "Papa Tony."

When Colin and Tony started becoming closer friends, Tony quite literally shove his feelings for him down, not trusting really anyone and not being ready to love again. He completely denied any feelings out of fear, and would claim that "love and fun are wastes of time."

Sketch eventually helped him past that, although it took a while, and Colin gained Tony's trust (Sketch had earned that years ago) and Tony loosened up a little bit, but was still the big dad and planner of the house. He was certainly happier now though, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~
> 
> I hope this makes sense and you enjoyed it, if you have questions or need clarification for anything just let me know!


End file.
